The Bridge of Naruto
by Sleepy Itachi
Summary: Its been seven years since Naruto was killed by Sasuke. Yet Sakura and Tsunade think otherwise, the mysterious new village of Haroukagure drives them to search for Naruto in a land that is locked in a Ninja war with the Village of Hidden in the Mist.
1. Hidden in the Waves

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, although I've had limited experience in creative writing I would REALLY enjoy it if you guys give me some critique on the writing. Now I'm not a guy that likes Anime that much in general, but Naruto is just too good of a series not to read. So after reading the stories to a certain extent I started having my own thoughts on the directions Naruto should have taken.

So this is my own way of getting in Masashi Kishimoto's driver's seat and taking the Ferrari of mangas for a drive.

Just so I don't get sued - I don't own Naruto, but hell, if I did… I'd make Naruto hella cooler. In this reality Naruto starts a second confrontation with Sasuke.

--

"So…," Tsunade's ferocity was always a problem, "your telling me we have almost no idea what's the function of this village?"

"Well, no ma'am." Kakashi was obviously straining to appear nonchalant. Yet Tsunade's eyes pierce through the armor, there was venom in that stare. Her temper was rising as the frustration mounted.

"Your telling me, that all recon attempts have been useless in even getting inside of this village?"

"It's impossible ma'am, every attempt is fruitless. All probes were found and quickly escorted by counter special forces nins. They did not harm us, but that didn't mean they were not well prepared to confront us. Aiko was the only one that got closest to the village. Yet they intercepted her several miles in sight of the village."

"Oh? And these sketches are exactly what Aiko saw during your probe?"

"Yes ma'am, Aiko used a memory jutsu to redraw every detail she could see to the extent of her abilities."

"Hmm…" Tsunade studied the only discernable tower that rose above the forest.

"Is this the best Aiko could do?"

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi waited for the tirade. Yet none came. Tsunade only clasped her hands together. Brooding on the predicament she faced. Kakashi could only stare out the window, realizing the situation was more dire then it seemed. What was the legendary Sannin thinking? Her eyes had not left his, there was a strange serenity to it now. He couldn't help but keep himself from looking directly at them. She had a way of showing her disappointment with those eyes.

"Your dismissed. Get your team some rest, I'll send team Shikamaru on another recon mission." Kakashi felt a surge of anger. So that was it then? Just keep sending nins into the land of waves like that. Keep reconnoitering the area until the new Kage forced an incident. Then she could aggressively raise the level of espionage. He couldn't help feeling contempt towards the strategy. The Wave nins had truly scaled up their show of arms. Had it not been for the prudence of the Wave nin's team leader, he wondered if he would have even been standing here. He thanked that nin for letting them go unharmed after Aiko's stunt.

As Kakashi walked out, he saw the folder being carried by Neji into the Hokage's office. The mission indicator was a triple S rank. One of utmost importance. Neji hadn't even noticed Kakashi as he walked by. His eyes baggy from lack of sleep. There was only one mission that was a triple S ranking. It was the longest standing mission over the course of 7 years. Funded and pursued by the entire council of advisors to the village, including the Kage herself. The mission was named after the man they were searching for. Uzumaki Naruto, whereabouts unknown, age 24, their only objectives were as follows: Find the defective jinchuuriki, kill it, and harness the bijuu inside to be placed in a new container.

The door closed on Kakashi as he strolled past the ANBUs guarding the door. Kakashi wasn't thinking about his previous mission anymore. He was thinking of his ex-pupil. A student that had truly struck a cord inside of him. In so many ways he was like Obito. Perhaps that was why he tried to keep a distance between himself and Naruto. It had only dawned on Kakashi over the years the repercussions of Naruto's loneliness. Perhaps he felt sympathy for Naruto. Although Sasuke had claimed termination of Naruto, the search had gone on. Sasuke… his path as a righteous avenger. How foolish he was, now a father of three. Within four years of marriage!

Maybe it was true. Maybe Sasuke had killed Naruto, it was through that act, that Sasuke had returned to the village. Shocked at his actions, and how the climax of the battle had forever scarred him. Yet the Hokage had thought different. She believed Naruto still lived. But how? If he was alive, surely he would have returned. Sakura had been inconsolable from the news. She had yet to speak to Sasuke. Her efforts had gone into team Naruto. An effort she had started along with Neji and several of the younger nins to find Naruto. Kakashi walked on, his feet wandering forth. There was no destination, his thoughts were too consuming to remember where he was heading.

"Haroukage-sama… the leaf ninjas have been safely escorted to the border. There is a possibility that another team will be sent within the next few days." The village Kage turned from his class of academy students. It was graduation day, the people of the village had gathered to see the future of their village. Their legacy stepping up to the challenge of defending and carrying on their village's honor.

Pausing in mid sentence, the blonde Kage nodded, a soft smile of assurance. Letting the Elite Border Security Nin get on with his job. His pale blue eyes returned to the children. Or men and women, he corrected himself. Trying to maintain his composure. Everyone was here. So many he had been forced to make his speech to a microphone. He looked over every single graduate. _**What fierce children**__, _he thought. There was so much youth in them he felt a surge of pride for his village. So much potential for greatness. Again he smiled softly, now it was at the crowd in it's entirety.

"It is the previous generation's sole responsibility, to pass on their legacy. To give their lineage a future. Yet it is the ensuing generation's responsibility, to surpass the previous generation. And I belief that should be taken literally." The Kage paused, his heart sank as he said those words. _**If only you could see me now…**_

"No one, deserves-" he cut off. A hand came to his shoulder. He put his hand up, signaling that he was fine. The tears had been suppressed. "No father, should have to bury his child. No mother, should have to mourn for their child. It is our responsibility to die before our children. To ensure their future." He could see all of the adults, their heads nodding. Some were brought to tears at his words. The graduates somber from his lecture.

"And thus, the future of our village lies with you. The future of Hidden in the Waves. It is a weight that you might deem too large a burden to endure. But look to the graduate next to you," eyes glanced sideways, "they are your comrades. And your comrades will always be there to help you endure the weight of this burden. Haroukagure is your home. Protect it with pride." As the Haroukage stepped away from the podium there was a cheer. One that deafened him. Completely blocking out all other sounds. He waved to them and approached the graduates. Their headbands had already been issued. Parents stood proudly by their children. The Kage shook all of their hands. Wishing each graduate the best of luck.

"That was a very good speech Naruto-kun." Itachi appeared sincere. It was his hand that had tried to calm his emotions. Only Itachi could control his disease. One that had cursed him for seven years.

"All speeches that comes from the heart, are speeches worth listening to."

"True…" Itachi smiled, his eyes weren't needed to see the pain in Naruto. It was moments like this that drove daggers in Itachi. To see such a close friend hurt by his past. They were too similar, men that wanted to leave the world. Yet there was trouble in the world. And it had to be remedied.

"How long ago… I left that field of battle with Sasuke. Believing I could escape fate. I was such a fool…" Naruto's eyes grew downcast. Itachi could see Naruto's memory. Instanly recalling the day that he probed Naruto's mind. Searching for the drive to his anger. An anger that was his disease. One that caused a continues decay to Naruto's mind. Inside of him, Naruto was pitted in an epic battle to control his chakra. How long had it been since Naruto been like this…

"_Sasuke!" Naruto's kage-bunshins had cornered Sasuke, "Stop it! Damn You!" The charcoal black eyes only returned a lust for his blood. _

"_Die Naruto," Sasuke's eyes turned crimson, his pupils dividing into three. "With your death. I will be closer to my vengeance."_

"_Is that what I am? A tool to get closer to defeating your brother?"_

"_Yes, and no. You are a tool Naruto, but I'm going to kill my brother."_

"_You're __my__ brother also…"_

"_Pfft. What would you know about having one."_

_Naruto was cut deep by those words. He bit his thumb. __**Blood as the tribute**__, he thought. He pulled his shirt up, his thumb went to the sternum. Applying chakra at the exact moment to all nine seals. He was going to manipulate all tails of the demon's abilities. All tails to utterly end this fight within the next blow. But Sasuke was no fool, the air around him crackled with the intensity of the skies. The clouds were pitch black. Jolts of lightning striking just yards from Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke, the amount of chakra will kill both of us. Please… this might be our last chance."_

"_Don't worry Naruto… I will survive."_

_And thus Naruto would end it in one fell sweep. His sudden and complete death. He would be able to go back to her. The woman he had grown to love. _

"_Then here we go!" His Rasengan was expanding, the blue color disappeared, replaced by a red intensity. Black at it's core the Rasengan was pure chakra. Anything that touched it would instantly disintegrate. _

_**Damn… the idiot wasn't bluffing.**__ Sasuke stared at the intensity of the Rasengan. He raised his hand. The lightning finally converged on his palm. A blast that engulfs the entire hill that Sasuke stood on. Naruto's Kage-Bunshins were evaporated. The lightning constantly coming down on the jagged orb in his palm. It's center also a pitch black. Yet far smaller then Naruto's. _

"_Here I come…BROTHER!" Both leaped from opposite sides of the Cliffside at each other. _

"_UGH!" Sasuke stared at his right hand in shock. The sound had come from Naruto's mouth. His head on Sasuke's shoulder. _

"_Why?" Sasuke could only stare at the blood that engulfed the entirety of his hands to his elbow. His chidori had driven straight through Naruto's very sternum, where Naruto had applied the controlled seal unseal jutsu. He could feel warmth flowing from his shoulder and down his back and chest. "You idiot… why didn't you use your Rasengan?" _

"_How could I kill my own Brother?" the body slumped. Naruto's hand grabbed Sasuke's right arm. With his own blood, Naruto made the leaf symbol on Sasuke's forehead. _

"_That's what you will always be…" there was an audible sigh._

"_Naru…Naruto…" Sasuke's very body shook. He slowly set Naruto down. The blow was definitively fatal. Not even the Fifth's famed healing jutsus could do a thing about the wound. _

"_Bastard…" Sasuke felt the drops rolling down his cheeks. How long had it been since he had last shed tears. Naruto lie smiling. _

"_Sasuke, tell Sakura… that… I…m… I'm… sorry…" His body heaved spasmodically. Naruto violently coughed blood. The body had already expired. Only Naruto's will kept it animated. _

"_Naru… I'm sorry…" The crying came easier then. At that moment the dams finally broke. Sasuke removed his hand from the cavity that was Naruto's chest. How could he have been such a fool… There had always been a brother there for him. And now he was lying in a pool of blood Sasuke had caused. _

"_Leave…me…here…"_

"_No…I'll…I'll take you back Naruto!"_

"_Please…" And then those sky blue eyes finally let go. There was nothing left in him to stay amongst the living. Sasuke saw Naruto's head pitch just alittle away from him. The lids of Naruto's eyes closing just slightly. That was when he knew Naruto was gone for sure. _

_As he got up, Sasuke realized there was only one thing he could do. _

"_What have I done…" Walking away from the body, Sasuke could only think of the cost. The cost of his revenge. How it had been too high to even come close to Itachi. He had sacrificed his own brother for what? To kill another? No… he couldn't do it anymore. Sasuke looked one last time back at the body. And disappeared into the underbrush._

_--_

**Well there you go. First chapter… pretty short eh? Well this is just a sample. R&R please. Even one good review will be enough for me to continue this story just for that person that liked my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Spell checks are as good as I can get it. Japanenglish is kinda retarded for word processor. :P **


	2. Origin of the Haroukage

**I'd first like to get this out of my chest: HOLY CRAP! OVER 300 HITS WITHIN 24HRS OF PUBLISH! You guys have no idea how great it makes me feel to know that I'm not boring ) The three reviews and all the favs and subscriptions mean a lot you guys. 2 author favs, 9 story subscription, and 3 story favs spoke volumes. So I got started right away on continue the story as soon as I saw it. Anyways just as not to confuse anyone. This is a continuation of Naruto's flashback. I wanted to get some of the mysteries to Naruto out in the open so I can get started on the conflict. And I know you all love fighting so I can't wait to get to that! Oh and check out my COD4 story, if you're the kind that enjoy hardboiled and gritty war stories.**

**Now I don't own Naruto, and etc, etc, etc. Anyways here you go.**

**--**

"_Hold still…" Naruto gasped at the intense pain in his chest. "You are stubborn Naruto-kun." _

"_Who…Who are you…"_

"_That's unimportant, but I've been watching you Naruto-kun. We've been watching you. It appears you are still of some use to my cause and I."_

_Naruto was lost in a cloud of fog. His mind unable to process the information his eyes sent him. He had no idea of why he was there or if anything was real. The only reality was his pain. His chest was a maelstrom of agony. The Pain spread from his chest and into every extremity. _

"_Interesting…" The voice appeared to be in wonderment, "Naruto, If only you could see what I can. If only you could understand." _

_There was a gasp of disbelief. Naruto had no understanding of what was happening. Only that the pain dulled, soothed by a new warmth. The intensity of his pain was now nothing more then a nuisance. It was the new sensation he focused on. He could feel every pore of his body tingling. Without a clear understanding of why he was even alive. The jagged edges of the chidori was still flashing through his eyes. Sasuke's attack had been lethal, he had been sure of it. As if on queue the voice answered him. _

"_You've achieved something quite unprecedented Naruto… it appears you've achieved complete synchronization with the Fox Bijuu's chakra. Incredibly, there doesn't even appear to be a sign of the seal's former place. Sasuke must have hit you directly in your chakra container." A finger could be felt tracting a circle on Naruto's sternum. "Which resulted in a complete disruption of the seal. So in words you might understand Naruto. He, and you, unwittingly broke the Fourth's seal but caused an unprecedented event. Sasuke's chidori disrupted the mixing of your chakra and the Fox's to the extent of fusing both your chakra and the Nine's into one."_

"_Then why am I not the fox demon?" _

"_That's why its unprecedented Naruto-kun." a soft laugh as Naruto felt the puncture of a needle to his left index finger. "You manage to rob the demon of all it's power, and yet you manage to keep it sealed in a different way."_

"_Where?"_

"_When Minato sealed the Bijuu in you, he had to sacrifice himself. Have you ever wondered why such a jutsu would take the life of it's user?"_

"_Excessive use of chakra of course…"_

"_No, Seals don't kill someone unless you seal them to the God of death himself. The Fourth knew such a jutsu but chose not to use it. Naruto, he sealed a part of himself in you. And apparently this was foreseen by him, for the synchronization has some side-effects…"_

_With those words Naruto felt a surge of vertigo, he began to vomit. Turning his head sideways so as not to drown himself._

"_We'll meet again, Naruto-kun…"_

_--_

_He awoke with a start. The dream had been so vivid. Naruto examined himself. The very blood in his body boiled with intensity, he had never felt such power in his life. A glow that seemed to resonate from him. There was certainly something new to this intense energy. He felt more then full. An excess which could not be rid of. Naruto got up slowly, testing his feet. They felt agile, infact, they felt like he could run forever with them. _

"_How?…" as he reached for his shirt. Naruto remembered where he was. The very crater of where he once lie. __**So it was real…**_

_Sasuke was gone, Naruto had thought it was the end. A promise broken, and now a fugitive from the village to which he had fought for. __**So now what? Could she still even be alive? **_

"_Well Naruto… the only way to find out is if you go back to her…"_

_With those words Naruto left with a young woman in his mind. _

_--_

"_Hanako…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you regret marrying me?" Naruto softly patted the bulge which was Hanako's belly. _

"_Ofcourse not." _

"_I thought you were dead."_

"_Fate is strong for us."_

_Naruto had met her several months after deserting Konohakagure. Hanako, her dark hair hung loose as she lie next to Naruto. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. _

"_I left you to fend for yourself."_

"_It was the only way you could find Sasuke, Akatsuki was too close on your heels Naruto. We made the choice together remember? You didn't abandon me. It was our choice."_

"_No man should leave his woman and child undefended." The blue eyes were starring at the pink cherry blossoms. Thinking of another woman also. _

"_It came out alright though…"_

"_Maybe this time."_

_Since they had first met, Naruto felt a spark that would ignite a fiery relationship with this woman. Naruto had loved Sakura, but he was no fool either. She wanted Sasuke, and the years of watching her adore Sasuke had slowly chided away at him. So when Hanako truly showed interest in Naruto, it was time for Naruto to pursue his own affair. It was with her that he spent the months of his desertion. Staring into her maple brown eyes. Forgetting about Sasuke for awhile. But Akatsuki changed all that, a defecting Bijuu was no small matter. The hunter nins could be dealt with. But a team of Ninja who were Kage ranked fighters was another thing. If it had not been for Hanako he would have been caught. He knew this and cherished her love for him. Perhaps that was why everything had to go. Because Naruto was content. The first year after his battle with Sasuke was without a doubt the happiest moments of his life. Hanako had become pregnant. _

_And like all things in Naruto's life, it was not meant to last. The leaf ANBUs were without a doubt there for his life. And that same night he had thought of his past. Of that pink hair and the green eyes, he had lost everything he had come to love with the utmost passion. And again Hanako had protected him. Naruto was useless, in the face of all the ANBUs he had nothing at his disposal. His chakra was still uncontrollable. Having given up his days as a ninja he had moved with his young wife to the land of waves. Back to the village that was his first real assignment as a nin. And he had been forced to flee as his pregnant wife fought to hold them off._

_At that moment. Naruto truly defected from the Land of Fire. That night he would come to hate himself for being pathetic. To let so many down. It was that night that would live forever in infamy within him._

_--_

"Itachi, If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have lived."

"You would have found a way Naruto-kun"

"You sound so sure Itachi… I wish I could be like you." Naruto paused to greet a group of academy student on their way to the training field, "Not to waver under anything. I'm afraid I'm not as strong as you are."

Itachi smiled at the compliment, its was clearly obvious who was evidently stronger. Yet Naruto continuously downplays himself as unworthy of his position. **How strange**, Itachi wondered, **that the strongest shin obi who ever lived. Would have an inferiority complex.**

"Do you think the surge in the leaf's scouting has anything to do with a plan of attack?"

"Why would they attack a country they have not even established communications with? The leaf, how much they have changed, are still honorable enough to try to establish diplomacy."

Itachi laughed at those words, "And that is why we capture and escort all leaf nins back to their border?"

Naruto began to lead them back to the Kage's office. As he left the Academy, students thronged about him at awe to finally meet their Haroukage.

"Well, I think what Tsunade is doing is alittle rude. Don't you? She's coming through our border and aggressively acting as if we're pushovers."

"True…" Itachi always found Naruto to have a stange sense of honor when it came to diplomacy.

"They're lucky. If we had even mistaken them for Mist ninjas they would have been hit by a company of Nins. It amuses me to no end that they would haphazardly run around our country like they own it. But its getting alittle uncomfortable. I'm losing breathing space."

"Then do something," Itachi took the initiative to his leader, "Confront them yourself."

"No, I have other plans. Although I'd like to ease the tension between us and the Fire country the Mizukage is a pressing matter. The bastard and Akatsuki are starting to push me to my limit."

The crowd gave way as Naruto passed by, women paid special attention to the two elite ninjas. They were at their prime. Naruto, a man now, could have any woman he wanted in the village. No dowry was required to have his woman of desire. But the nin had lost something inside of him. So apparent that many but the most die hard hold hope that Naruto would turn a new life. Perhaps he was just living the Kage lifestyle of a hermit. Or he just didn't have the time. Whatever the reason Naruto focused more on the village matters at hand.

"Be careful as to not overextend yourself Naruto." Itachi looked at Naruto with a new intensity. "May I remind you that if you still have a hard time controlling you chakra."

"I did just fine against half of Akatsuki didn't I?"

"Maybe so, but don't forget that they will always find a way to counter whatever jutsu you have up your sleeve."

"Maybe so, but don't forget that there's never been a person to survive my Path of Kouyou. If theres one thing I'm confident in. It's the fact I can hold my own against them. The question is Itachi, how long can you hold out?"

"Don't worry about me, my job is to help you as much as I can. You an oddity this world has never seen before. And as long as I live, I'll do my job to the best of my abilities."

Naruto was humbled by those words. Itachi had been a defector of the leaf village for one main reason. To protect the leaf village he had to operate as a double agent against the Uchiha. So when the Uchiha planned a rebellion, Itachi was forced to murder his entire clan by order of the village advisors. He cried tears of blood as he killed his clan members and family. But his only fault was his inability to kill his brother. His love for his brother was far beyond anything ever imagined. His love for his village could only be overshadowed by his love of Sasuke. Unable to kill Sasuke, Itachi defected to spy on Akatsuki, it took Naruto's final showdown with Sasuke to bring him out of hiding.

"Do you miss him?"

"He is the future of our clan."

"I hear he has a family of his own…"

Itachi smiled, the news of his brother's marriage had been the source of a new found spring in his life.

"I'd like to meet them."

"Just like that then?" Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Just like that."

--

**So I hope you like that, I'm trying to put it out fast on demand. But like I said, I'd like it if you guys read my COD4 fanfic also. But hey its you choice. I just hope I can keep the ppl happy :D Its gonnaa be a couple more chapters before you see the real romance. So you guys gotta deal with the drama first XD.**


End file.
